Chosen
Chosen is the third novel in the House of Night Series. About Bloodlust and dark forces are at work at the House of Night, and fledgling vampyre Zoey Redbird’s adventures at the school are about to take a mysterious turn. Those who appear to be her friends are turning out to be I like cheetos enough, sworn enemies are also turning into friends. So begins the gripping third installment of this "highly addictive series" (Romantic Times BOOKreviews), in which Zoey’s mettle will be tested like never before. Her best friend, Stevie Rae, is undead and struggling to maintain a grip on her humanity. Zoey doesn’t have a clue how to help her, but she does know that anything she and Stevie Rae discover must be kept secret from everyone else at the House of Night, where trust has become a rare commodity. Speaking of rare, Zoey finds herself in the very rare position of having three boyfriends, a situation with the potential to spell social disaster. Then vampyres start turning up dead. Really dead. But as Zoey and her friends find out, things are not always what they seem... On the House of Night Website Dark forces are at work at the House of Night and Zoey Redbird’s adventures at the school take a mysterious turn. Her best friend, Stevie Rae, is undead and struggling to maintain a grip on her humanity. Zoey finds herself in the very unexpected and rare situation of having three boyfriends. Mix a little bloodlust into the equation and the situation has the potential to spell social disaster. Just when it seems things couldn’t get any tougher, vampyres start turning up dead. Really dead. It looks like the People of Faith are tired of living side-by-side with vampyres. But, as Zoey and her friends so often find out, how things appear rarely affects the truth... Plot The book opens on December 24th, Zoey's birthday. Zoey has a confrontation with her friends, when, after buying her Christmas themed presents, they learn that Zoey hates Christmas themed presents. Zoey meets her grandma at Starbucks, where her mother unexpectedly shows up. She gives Zoey a Bible as a present. The Bible contains a family tree with John Heffer listed as Zoey's father. Insulted, Zoey tells her mom and stepfather (who also came) that she isn't part of their family. She later finds Stevie Rae on the street trying to kill and drink the blood of a homeless person. She stops her and convinces her to meet her later on. While in the library trying to find information on what has happened to Stevie Rae, Zoey runs into Loren Blake. He compliments her and kisses her, leading to them starting a relationship. Later, while practicing for their ritual, Aphrodite shows up and reveals that she has manifested an affinity for earth. Zoey and Aphrodite collaborate about Stevie Rae, because Aphrodite is the only other person besides Neferet who knows about her. Zoey meets Stevie Rae and takes her to Aphrodite's house. They give her blood from the House of Night's refrigerator's and discuss how to get Stevie Rae's humanity back. After some discussion, Zoey and Aphrodite return to the school. Just outside of the wall, they discover Patricia Nolan's body. She had been crucified and beheaded with the scripture Exodus 22:18 staked to her heart. This leads Zoey to believe that the People of Faith are responsible. Soon after, Zoey agrees to meet with Heath outside of school. She uses a tree to sneak out of the House of Night, resolved to break up with him - without success. She ends up drinking his blood, and after being taunted by a couple of bystanders, takes out her rage and uses the wind to throw them in the way of an oncoming truck. On her way back to school she meets with Stevie Rae and they decide to cast a circle to try to help Stevie Rae regain her humanity. Zoey returns to school Neferet sets up a boundary around the school so that she will be alarmed when anyone enters or leaves the House of Night. Zoey completes the Dark Daughters ritual, and at the end of the ritual, Erik completes his Change into a vampyre. After he leaves, Zoey meets Loren, loses her virginity and Imprints with him, breaking her previous Imprint with Heath. Erik walks in on them and angrily breaks up with Zoey. A while later, she tries to find Loren, only to find Loren and Neferet together. She hears him confess that Neferet had made him seduce Zoey, for her to become alienated from her closest friends, and that he actually loves Neferet. Zoey leaves to get Damien, the Twins and Aphrodite. She had planned to use the occasion to cure Stevie Rae and introduce her to her friends. Because of Loren's meddling, Stevie Rae arrives before Zoey has the chance to explain her to her friends and they feel betrayed, but agree to finish the ritual. When Zoey is about to invoke Earth, Stevie Rae attacks Aphrodite in a fit of jealousy. She starts to drink from Aphrodite, then tries to stop but Aphrodite won't let her go. When Stevie Rae can finally let go, Aphrodite is believed to be dead. This causes Stevie Rae to Change into the first red adult vampyre. Aphrodite soon wakes up, and the Twins are surprised to see that she is alive. Aphrodite is terrified to discover that her own mark has disappeared and runs through the barrier to leave the school. Zoey does her best to explain, but Erik shows up and reveals her infidelity and her relationship with Loren. This shatters Damien and the Twins' last bit of faith in her. On the way back she is seized by a series of spasms, and finds out much later that they came from her Imprint with Loren breaking as he died. Acting from apparent grief at his loss, Neferet declares war on all humans. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Erik Night (end of novel) *Neferet *Professor Loren Blake *Darius *Ate Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson (end of the novel) Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Erin Bates *Shaunee Cole *Damien Maslin *Jack Twist *Aphrodite LaFont *Erik Night (before he completes the Change) *Ian Bowser Red Fledglings *Stevie Rae Johnson Humans *Aphrodite LaFont (end of the novel) *Heath Luck *Sylvia Redbird *Linda Heffer *John Heffer Other Covers Chosenuk.jpg chosenr.jpg Escolhida-chosen.jpg choseng.jpg Chosen Cover Portugal.jpg Category:Books